The Dance Part 2/Script
screen is sitting in the brainwashing center. It turns on to the Mann Wurst Finnwich logo. Lee: "Previously on Detentionaire." begin to play. Lee: the hall with Tina "Tina! Something crazy is going on. You know Lynch, right?" Tina: "Who?" walks up to the Dudes of Darkness, who were just on their phones. Lee: "You guys seen Lynch?" Cyrus: robotically "Lynch. Never heard of him." vice principal is on her phone while Lee talks to her. Lee: "I know who's working with Barrage. Lynch! He's Radcircles!" Vice Principal Victoria: up "Lee Ping. I hope you have a bathroom pass, young man." Lee: "They got to her too." floating orb calls Brandy and Cam's phones. Brandy and Camillio: answering "Hello?" angry man in a stained suit is standing over Lee. Inspector Blompkins: "Lee Ping is gone for good! Expelled!" gasps. ---- Detentionaire ---- is seated at a table in the Genius Club's headquarters. A contract is placed in front of him. Inspector Blompkins: angry "Sign here." hands Lee a pen with a skull on its end. Seeing no other option, Lee signs the contract. Vice Principal Victoria: the contract "You sir, are officially expelled." Principal General Barrage: "I'm gonna gen-u-ine-ly miss making you suffer." Inspector Blompkins: "Principal Barrage, I hate to say it, but you run a tight ship. Most begrudgingly, you pass." the principal his certificate of inspection "Wiz FLYING COLORS!" leaves. Vice Principal Victoria: "But sir, you still haven't–" Principal General Barrage: "My office! Now!" tauntingly "Don't you agree?" principal and vice principal head to the principal's office in order to have a little chat. ---- pounds on the door he is trapped behind. Biffy: "Graah!" turns around and faces the cleaners. "Two against one?" cleaners raise their weapons. "And you guys have those? So cheap!" cleaners fire at him and barely miss. Biffy: gasping "Lee?" cleaners turn to look. "Nail 'em from behind!" runs through the cleaners, knocking them over. ---- gym is still being set up for the dance. Lynch watches happily. Lynch: "The place is looking gosh-darn dandy!" is painting the air with a glazed look in his eyes. Lynch gets a text. "Whup, textarooney!" reads it. "Lee's been expelled?" upset "Hold the horsies! That wasn't part of my plan! We aren't done our game yet!" walks off to take care of this new problem. Tina runs into the gym and over to Brad. Tina: "Brad, something weird's going on. They're brainwashing us with our phones!" Brad: "Huh? What now?" Tina: "One second we're not going to the dance 'cause you're too good for me. Then your phone rings and you're asking me to the dance? And when I didn't answer my phone, he freaked!" remembers Lynch forcing her to answer a phone call. "So I fake answered." Brad: "Brainwashing phones? Is that even a thing?" phones all around the gym ring. The owners of the phones answer and then proceed to pair up. Cyrus, Dickie, Giuseppe, Irwin, Nadine, Druscilla, McKenzie, and Robin: "Wanna go to the dance with me?" the rock star has paired up with Robin the birdwatcher, Giuseppe the emo has paired up with McKenzie the Glamazon, Irwin the mathlete has paired up with Druscilla the Glamazon, and Nadine the genius has paired up with popular boy Dickie. Brad: "Okay, it's a thing. So, what we got is, brainwashing phones, weird dance couples, a mysterious new guy, and let's not forget killer robot janitors! Time for our hero to McSlam some skulls and get some answers! Team Chillstein is a go!" Chaz: the TV "This is Chaz Monerainian, with live breaking news. Lee Ping has just been kicked out of school! For good!" members of the school's marching band play a dirge as two eyebots escort Lee out. Tina: "Lee!" runs out of the gym. Brad: "Wait, Tina, we gotta–" upset "Did she just ditch Team Chillstein for Ping? What does she see in that guy?" procession passes Holger's class. Holger runs out. Holger: "Nooooo-ho-hohoho!" latches himself onto Lee's leg. "Lee must stay. Must be BFF forever till the old man times. And then, into the ghost times." Lee: "Holger!" whispering "Get Cam." helps Holger off of his leg. He then pulls Holger close to communicate. "You need to destroy as many phones as you can. They're brainwashing people. They're evil. And you gotta help Bif–" principal snaps his fingers, and an eyebot shoots a laser at Holger's behind. Holger obeys the painful command and runs away as the eyebot pursues him. Lee heads for the exit as students watch. Chaz: "Once he's over that threshold there's no coming back. Just. One. Step–" leaves. "There it is, people!" rushes up. "Ew. It's Lee's secret girlfriend." Tina: exhausted "Not now, Chaz, where's–" him "LEE!" runs after him. Chaz: "Wait Tina." with her "Now that he's gone, dish us the dirt. What was he like? Was he afraid of the dark? Is that his natural hair? Tina–OW!" runs into the wall of the school as Tina runs out the door. "Edit that part out!" is in his mother's car so that she can take him home. Mrs. Ping: irate "You are going to boarding school in Alaska or Siberia. Whichever is colder and has more polar bears!" angrily accelerates away from the school. Tina: "Lee!" shoulders slump as she watches the car leave. ---- is still underneath the school, dodging crystal blasts. He runs into a cleaner, and they topple to the ground. The cleaner loses its gun, but the two chasing Biffy turn a corner and spot him. Acting on instinct, Biffy grabs the gun and hurls it at the cleaners. It hits them, knocking their aim upwards just as they fire. One of the blasts reflects off of a vent and hits the cleaner Biffy ran into, freezing it, while the other reflects off of the ceiling and hits the original two cleaners. Biffy: around "Whoa." happy "Who da man!" Red Tazelwurm pushes off a vent cover. It hisses, beckons for Biffy to follow, and recedes into the vent. Biffy: "You want me to go up there? You're joking, right?" gets up and walks towards the vent. "Ugh! So like Lee better!" ---- and Brandy are by the football field. Brandy: "Did you rent the limo and what about the tux and for dinner no shellfish, got that, where did you make reservations, Perina's is nice but–" Camillio: "M'kay, chill, I know the dance is back on and stuff, but my head is like a billion jigawatts of pain, bro!" Holger: into them "Lee! Ping!" crash to the ground in a heap. "He is the expelled!" bursts into tears. Camillio: "What?" Brandy: "Keeping secrets? He is so dead." and Brandy take out their phones in order to ask Lee some questions. Holger grabs the phones. Holger: "No! Lee says phones are evil!" on them "They shampoo your brain! No use!" Camillio: haltingly "Wait. It's coming back, man!" Brandy "Brainwashing room, telephones..." Brandy: "I thought that was a dream. We were brainwashed? Then that's why–" Camillio: "I asked you to the dance!" Brandy: the same time "You asked me to the dance!" Camillio: "Whoa." Holger: upset "Okay. Who ask who is no important. We must be getting ze Greta, then be stopping the evil Barrage robot plan–who is wiz me?" runs off happily. "Aieeee!" Camillio: angry "No one messes with my mind! Like a third time. Or, is this like four? Or five? W-well whatever it is! I'm with you! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!" runs after Holger. Brandy: "Me too! But there is no way I'm doing that ridiculous yelly thingy!" ---- is showing clips on his monitor of times when he was incapacitated, either by the vice principal's hand or by strange malfunctions. Principal General Barrage: "So, you been sneaking around behind my back. What do you know?" turns off the monitor. "Tell me everything! Now!" vice principal is seated in front of him. She is being guarded by two eyebots. Vice Principal Victoria: calmly "I don't think so. Mister Principal." vice principal pushes a button on her cell phone, and the eyebots are suddenly encased in crystal. Two cleaners rush in and face down the principal, who growls. From the outside, the green flare of crystal guns going off can be seen. ---- is in his room. Mrs. Ping: "No phones. No computers. No fun. Just you, your bed, and much shame." walks away. "Now I'm going to school, a place I'm allowed to be." mom shuts the door hard and heads out the door. A video chat window opens on Lee's computer. Lynch: "Knock knock!" Lee: a hitch in his voice "Are ya happy? You got me expelled." Lynch: "No, I'm devastated. Now how're we gonna finish our little game?" Lee: incredulous "This was all a game? Why'd you set me up for the prank? Why are you brainwashing people?" Lynch: "You come back to school and I'll tell you." Lee: "Barrage'd kill me before I took one step back into that place." Lynch: "So then how about some...incentive." presses a button on a remote control, and a video feed pops up on Lee's monitor of Biffy crawling through a tight vent. Another feed pops up of three tazelwurms in a vent, which hiss and rush forward. Biffy: "Ten bucks says that isn't good." Lee: scared "Not funny. I'll come. Just stop it!" Lynch: "I know you will. And P.S.! I'll be waiting in your favorite room." ---- is wrestling with the locked door to his room. Tina: outside "LEE!" goes over to his window and looks around. Suddenly, the top of a ladder lands on his windowsill. Tina: "Lee, move over, I'm coming up." Lee: "Wait, stay there." slides down the ladder. Tina: "What is going on? First people get brainwashed through their phones, then you get expelled?" grabs her phone and breaks it against the side of the house. "Okay, I could've just turned it off." reaches into the bushes and pulls out a skateboard. Lee: "We gotta get back! Biffy's in trouble! Hop on, I'll explain everything on the way." wraps her arms around Lee's chest, and Lee pushes off. They topple to the ground after a few feet. Lee: "Okay, you, need to lean when I do." ---- school, the group of four rebels run through the halls. Greta: "So, what's the plan?" Camillio: "We use the PA system to tell everyone to hand in their phones, yo!" Brandy: "Yeah, like anyone's gonna listen." Camillio: "Uh, yeah they will, if it's like an official presidential order, hello!" holds his hand up to his ear in the shape of a phone to taunt Brandy. Holger slaps Cam's hand away. "Owie!" Holger: "No phones! Lee say they're evil!" Brandy: "Please. Get over yourself. I'm the diva in this relationship." Camillio: "Whoa-ho-ho-hoa! Relationship? Yo, man, I only asked you to like the dance, we're not like getting married and stuff." Brandy: "Okay, us, me and you? So over!" they argue, Holger and Greta walk into the principal's office. Greta: "Oh boy." Holger: "Cam! Come see quick!" escorts Cam and Brandy into the room. Inside, there is evidence of a massive struggle; one of the cleaners has been decapitated, and both cleaners have their bodies forcibly wrapped around each other in an unnatural position. One wall has a crack in it, a framed set of medals behind the principal's filing cabinet has fallen down, and the cover to a vent is askance. Camillio: "Whoa, eses. What happened here?" Greta: "The computer and mic system is broken too." Brandy: "Now what're we gonna do?" smile graces Cam's lips as he formulates a plan. Soon, Holger and Greta are going through school and breaking phones as they sing their theme music. Holger: singing "Jorf Borf!" Greta: singing "Honey Roasted!" Holger: singing "Honey Roasted Jorf Borf!" hops up and down on the remains of two phones. Greta: "Smashing! Smashing! Smashing!" Holger sings "Phooooooooooooonnnnneess!" Holger: "Smashing phones, Jorf Borf and Honey Roasted go!" bounces on the remains of Suzie's phone. Greta: "We go! We go! We goooooo!" Lynch: the intercom "Knock knock." Holger: enthusiastic "Oh. Goodie. Guessing game." the intercom "Who's the one to be at my door?" Camillio: "Dude, knock-knocks? It's Radcircles." Holger: "How do you know? Do you have ze peephole on your door?" Lynch "Who is being there?" is watching them from a room underground by way of the school's security cameras. Lynch: "Rad." Holger: "Rad who? Perchance, Monsieur Radcircles?" Lynch: "Gee, thanks for playing. Thing is, I've got big plans for the dance, and need everyone's phones to work. So, how's about no more smashy smashy, okay?" tech nerd is walking by, phone in hand. Cam grabs the phone and throws it to the ground. Camillio: "Aw sorry, I slipped." Lynch "No way José. You like messed with my mind one too many times!" orb plugs into six students. The students get phone calls, listen for a second, and then robotically approach the rebels. Hypnotized Students: out their phones "It's for you." Holger: frightened "No! Holger no home!" Camillio: "C'mon, dudes! Time to like, vamoose!" grabs Holger and Greta and pulls them away. ---- and Tina are creeping through school, avoiding the gaze of the cameras. Tina: "So, Lynch is Radcircles, Barrage and him are evil, VP was on your side until–she got brainwashed, oh, and you never did the prank?" Lee: "Yeah. Disappointed?" Tina: "'Cause you're not some bad boy prankster?" smiling "I'll have to get back to you on that." throws open the door to Genius Club headquarters. The door into the tunnels is wide open. Lee: "That door was locked before! This is so totally a trap. If you wanna turn back–" turns to Tina only to find that she is no longer by his side. Tina: "Ahem." is standing by the tunnel. She gestures to it. Lee smiles and walks into the tunnel with her. A camera captures the whole exchange. Lynch: watching "It certainly is. And a great one!" ---- Red Tazelwurm is using his head to try and push Biffy forward. Biffy is at the moment trapped in the tight vent. Biffy: "What–quit spanking me! It's weird!" blue tazelwurms appear out of various entrances to the main vent behind Biffy. The Red Tazelwurm squeezes past the boy and runs off. Biffy: "Wait! Come back! Wimp!" Red Tazelwurm comes back with a crystal gun clenched in its jaw. It gives the gun to Biffy. Biffy: "Full blast!" fires, and encases the entire vent in crystal–crystal that slowly creeps toward him. "This, could technically be worse." ---- mom is teaching. Mrs. Ping: "And that's how we get the radius circle of–" Holger, Cam, and Brandy rush in and brace their bodies against the door. "Excuse me!" Camillio: "Yes, um presidential inspection, carry on, pretend we're not even here and–" pursuers start knocking on the door. "–like, ignore the banging too." mother gets a phone call. She answers, and her pupils shrink. In her class, the rest of her students get phone calls as well. Brandy: "Wait! Don't–" students answer their phones and hear the prank song. As one, they stand up and hold their phones out to the rebels. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." crystal encases the front of a vent, and Biffy and his gun spring out. Biffy kicks the gun into the air, catches it in his left hand, and gets it into firing position. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." Biffy: "Hold all my calls." fires three shots in rapid succession, freezing the students, and then takes a final shot at Mrs. Ping and freezes the teacher. Greta: amazed "That was epic." Biffy: "Tell me something I don't know." Camillio: "M'kay. How about Lee's been expelled!" Biffy: shocked "I'm away for a couple of hours and the whole operation falls apart?!?" Holger: "Oh, and Lee say we must destroy all evil brainwashing phones." Hypnotized Students: outside "It's for you. It's for you." Biffy: "So? What are we waiting for?" Hypnotized Students: "It's for you!" throws the door open and steps out, gun cocked. Biffy: "Who wants some!" to fire "Heh! Heh!" gun merely wheezes. "Oh. Outta juice. Heh heh. Heh." Hypnotized Students: on him "It's for you!" rushes back into the room, and he and the other four rebels slam the door on the brainwashed masses. Camillio: worried "Ohhhhunkay, change of plans, uh, barricade the door and save the prez, yo!" hides under a desk. "Oh, and the First Lady, you know, obviously right, like it's implied." scowls at him. ---- and Tina are at the underground Room 113b. Lee: "No sign of Biffy. And this is so a trap, but the controls are behind here! We have to try to stop this." opens the door, and they walk in. Lee and Tina look around cautiously. Tina: "Aah!" is zapped and encased in crystal. Lee: "Tina!" Lynch: "Lee!" steps out of the shadows, carrying a crystal gun with him. "And you brought a friend. But this is really more a two-player game." shoots Lee, encasing every part of Lee but his head and left arm in crystal. "Finally, we can finish our game!" floating orb comes up and hovers behind Lynch. Lee: "Oh no." orb pulls out its four sawblades and heads towards Lee, ready to eviscerate the tenth grader. ---- [The sawblades are descending towards Lee when they suddenly stop and retract and the orb uses its tentacle wires to pull Lee forward. It pushes Lee to the edge of the room, and Lynch presses a button on the control panel. A large part of the wall slides upward, revealing a room completely and utterly ''filled with doors.]'' Lee: annoyed "A room of doors?" Lynch: ecstatic "A cornucopia of knock-knocking! Now we don't ever have to finish our game. We can play forever!" Lee: "You framed me for the prank, brainwashed the school with Barrage's help, all so you can have an endless game of knock-knock with me? Okay, it's official, you are n–" Lynch: "Nuts?" laughs and crams a bunch of peanuts into his mouth. He chews until he starts choking on the shells. Suddenly, the janitor's closet elevator arrives at the room, and Vice Principal Victoria steps out with her hands behind her back and two cleaners flanking her. Lee: "Oh no. They got to you too?" Vice Principal Victoria: "Lynch. What did I say about this whole door knock-knock thing?" the vice principal speaks, she gestures with her hands, revealing that they are completely unrestrained. Lynch: shrugging "I know, I know. I may have a small compulsion." Lee: shocked "You do know him!" Vice Principal Victoria: "Mister Ping. If you stopped sneaking around so much and actually did your homework, maybe you'd be caught up on today's lesson." vice principal snaps her fingers, and a cleaner pushes a crystal-encased Barrage forward. Lee gasps as he puts the pieces together. Lee: astounded "You're behind this?!?" Principal General Barrage: sarcastic "Eeeoooohh, give the fella a ribbon. You finally figured out Mrs. Evil Scientist here has been running this school as her own personal lab!" Lee: shocked "She's the one brainwashing people?" Principal General Barrage: "'S there an echo in here?" Lynch: offended "Hey! We're a team, by the way! Now that we have them both, could we do a speed round of knock-knock? It'd be the bee's knees!" vice principal shakes her head, and Lee sighs. Lee: at the principal "So you're on my side–" at the vice principal "–she's evil–" at Lynch "–and he's crazy?" Principal General Barrage and Vice Principal Victoria: "Yeah, pretty much." Principal General Barrage: "She's been trying to get rid of me since day one. The prank? That was her trying to get me fired! Wonder why everyone was covered in prank goo except her?" does indeed recall that the vice principal's beauty was completely untarnished after the prank. Lee: the vice principal "But you told me you and Barrage and the missing teachers were part of a top-secret brainwashing project." Principal General Barrage: "That project was a dud. No matter what we tried, we couldn't get people to do something truly against their will!" Vice Principal Victoria: "But now, with the students' help, I've perfected it. And I can make them do anything I wish." emotionless "Lynch, be a dear and call the students. The dance starts now." nods and whistles. The orb moves forward and begins making calls. Lynch: "With a push of a button, they do as they're told!" laughs. Lee: "Okay, hold up. You got this crazy brainwashing thing, missing teachers, millions of knock-knock doors–" Vice Principal Victoria: her head towards Lynch "That one's all him." Lee: "And obviously plans to take over the world. But why me? Why drag me in?" Vice Principal Victoria: bitter "You were unbrainwashable. And therefore not useful." Lee: "But I don't get it. So is Biffy." vice principal's eyes widen at this news. At that moment, a section of wall lifts up, and a hovercraft pulls up in a tunnel outside. Vice Principal Victoria: "Looks like your ride's here. Next stop, Coral Grove!" bitter "A place we send people who know too much." Principal General Barrage: bitter "Like the old principal, and the other missing teachers, as in everyone from the old research team?" large green robots step out of the hovercraft and hold their hands out. A tractor beam emits from their hands, and the robots use this beam to lift the crystal-encased bodies of Lee, Tina, and Barrage into the vehicle. Vice Principal Victoria: "It's over, General. Ta-ta." hovercraft begins blasting down the tunnel. Once the trio of prisoners is out of sight, the tip of the general's robotic index finger begins spinning and starts to drill through the crystal that traps him. ---- hypnotized students are still pounding on the door as Biffy, Greta, and Holger stack desks against it. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you! It's for you!" the group gets phone calls. The prank song plays. Boy in Baseball Cap: "Woo-hoo!" Short Boy: "The dance is on!" Emo in Hat: "The dance is on!" Female Emo: "Yay!" Nasasha: "Yay!" Dickie: "Yay!" hypnotized students leave. Biffy pushes open the door and looks out. Biffy: "The dance? Starting early? Something's up. Bad vibes big time." Holger: "Ja! We must kafloofa all phones. Honey Roasted?" and Greta dance their way down the hall while singing. "Honey Honey Roasted we smashing all phones!" Greta: Holger "Jorf! Borf! Ya! Ya!" Brandy: after them "I'll come but there's no way I'm singing along!" ---- hovercraft speeds down the tunnel. Lee: "So if you're a good guy, then why were you always on my case?" Principal General Barrage: "Ping, I never liked you." drill fingertip reaches the edge of the crystal, breaks free, and turns into a grappling hook. "And I've got no time for your–grah–zippy-zapping disrespect for rules!" grappling hook sinks its prongs into the crystal. "Authority figures!" crystal shatters, and the general leaps forward. He smashes the robots' heads into each other, destroying them. "And other people's property!" fires two grappling hooks into Tina and Lee's prisons. The crystal shatters, and Lee runs over to catch Tina before she can fall off of the hovercraft. Lee: worried "Tina! You okay? I'm sorry–" Principal General Barrage: "She's fine and dandelions on a late summer picnic! Now let's evac before–" alarm goes off. "–''that'' happens!" principal throws the vehicle into reverse. Suddenly, a tractor beam catches it. Lee: "Our ride's slowing!" hovercraft is under the spell of a tractor beam controlled by three new green robots. It begins moving forward again. Tina: "Flying robots? For real. But how?" Principal General Barrage: "Magnet powers! Okay. Change of plan. You get back and stop VP, I'll do what I do." principal gets ready to leap at the goons. Lee: "Wait, magnets? You're half metal!" leaps off of the hovercraft and decks one of the robots. The other two stop focusing on the hovercraft and go to defeat the general in battle. The hovercraft slows to a stop. Principal General Barrage: up the robots "Here you go, princesses!" general picks up one of the downed robots and shoots a reverse tractor beam from its foot, giving the hovercraft the momentum necessary to get away. As soon as he drops the robot, two new ones arrive and use their magnets on the principal's metal parts. Principal General Barrage: struggling "Deh–not–gonna–stop–bwuh!" collapses to the ground. The light in his cyborg eye dims and fades to black. ---- dance is hopping. The vice principal is watching, along with several shadowy figures. Large Figure: hissing "So, you say you have them under your command?" Female Figure: "What about the whole free will problem? What about them doing something they'd never truly do?" Vice Principal Victoria: "Look at all the people dating outside their cliques. I tell you, the technology's perfected. We can make them do anything." rebels are by the DJ booth. Cam rushes out and grabs a microphone. Camillio: "'Kay, listen up, everyone. Get rid of your phones!" gets rid of their phone. Instead, the students continue dancing. Brandy: "Told you no one would listen!" Vice Principal Victoria: her phone "Don't worry. This is all part of the presentation. Watch as we indoctrinate all that oppose." vice principal calls several students. They answer, hear the prank song, and approach the DJ table. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." Camillio: "Aah!" runs away. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." Camillio: "Look out!" Brandy: "Aieee!" gets caught by the hypnotized students. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." other four run into another group near the exit. "It's for you." turn around and find the original group. "It's for you." exits from the group. Brandy: hypnotized "It's for you!" ---- and Tina pull up to the underground Room 113b. Lynch is still there, watching the proceedings. At the moment, Greta is being forcibly hypnotized, as the group grabs her and shoves a cell phone to her ear. Lynch: laughing "It's working!" Lee: "Knock knock." turns around and sees Lee leaping at him. "YAAAAA!" steps back, and Lee smacks into the ground in front of him. Lynch: "Ha." Tina: "Ahem." Lynch: "Whoa!" runs into the room full of doors. Lee: "Tina! Can you shut that down?" walks over to the control center. Lee runs into the door room. Lee: "Lynch!" Tina: "I'm locked out." Lee: "Radcircles! Shut this down!" Lynch: "Never! And you're really supposed to knock knock first." follows the sound of his voice. Lee: "It's how I play." hears a door shut and walks towards it. He opens it and finds nothing. Lynch: "You can't just be busting through people's doors!" opens another door. "There are rules!" opens another door, and then another. He slumps at each consecutive defeat. Suddenly, he hears a crunch, and when he looks in the direction of the noise he sees a trail of peanut shells leading to a green door. He knocks on it and then yanks the door open. Lee: "Got ya!" Lynch: "Hey. You knocked. But now I'm supposed to say who's there!" irate "Could you get it right?!? At least once?!?" grabs the front of his shirt and bodily hauls him out. "Aah!" Lee: commandingly "Shut this down." Lynch: cooly "Sure. But don't you wanna know why I really picked you? Why you?" Lee: "VP said 'cause I couldn't be brainwashed." Lynch: "But there's way more." Lee: "So spill it!" Lynch: "You weren't in a clique. Besides your two nobody friends, you were a loner. Who'd miss you if you were gone? Who'd care?" Tina: "I would!" Lynch: taunting "Aw, ain't that sweet. But you're missing the show!" points at the screen. Biffy is on the run, and Cam is about to be brainwashed by Holger, who has once again come under the vice principal's thrall. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." Camillio: "Not again!" Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." gets brainwashed. Lynch: "So long, Ping!" looks back to Lynch. Lynch has taken the opportunity to leap into the hovercraft. Lynch: "Guess we'll just have to finish this another time!" laughs crazily as the hovercraft takes off down the tunnel. ---- and Tina stick their heads into the gym. Biffy is being held down by five students. Holger, Camillio, Brandy, Greta, and Lou: "It's for you." Biffy: them off "Oh man!" Lee: quietly "Hold on Biff." and Tina sneak by. Vice Principal Victoria: "See. The ones who resist just need a little peer pressure." gasps. Lee and Tina are at the DJ table. Lee: "Okay. Here it is. Ready?" fingers stuffed into her ears, nods. Lee clicks on something on the laptop, and the prank song begins blaring from the speakers. Lee: the microphone "Everyone stop! Snap out of it!" dancers awaken from their trance. Toni: "Huh? What's going on?" Emmitt: "I'm confused." Short-haired Cheerleader: "Whoa." smiles and gives Lee a thumbs-up. Lee smiles and nods to Tina, who turns off the song with her elbow. Lee: "Everyone stop answering your phone–" in the gym gets a call. They answer, become hypnotized, and approach the stage. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you. It's for you." backs away. He hears a voice behind him. Vice Principal Victoria: "Mister Ping. You're a slippery little fox aren't you." nods at Tina. Tina returns the nod, bites her lip, puts her fingers in her ears, and plays the prank song again. Lee: the microphone "The phones are bad! Don't–" in the room gets another phone call. They hold out their phones. Hypnotized Students: "It's for you." angry Lee dives on his vice principal. She loses her grip on her phone, and it goes sliding. Tina gets an idea. Tina: the microphone "Everyone! Throw your phone away, now!" hypnotized students lazily toss their phones in the air. They land, and Tina changes the track. Everyone wakes up from their trance. Holger: happy "Everybody disco!" dancing feet stomp on the phones, crushing them. The vice principal grabs her phone and frantically tries to get a call to go through. Vice Principal Victoria: desperate "No! Stop! I'm your vice principal!" red-sleeved arm belonging to one of the five shadowy figures reaches out from the shadows. Large Figure: hissing "Not anymore." Female Figure: "Victoria. While this project shows...promise...it's still not up to Mann Wurst Finnwich levels. I mean really. One student ruining it all?" green robots appear behind the ex-vice principal. They cuff her and lead her away. The rest of the shadowy figures leave except for the female leader. She steps into the light; she has short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and red lipstick. She is wearing earrings and matching bracelets, and is dressed in a business casual dress shirt and a black skirt with a brown belt. She walks over to the DJ table with an air that heavily suggests she will brook no resistance, and turns on the prank song. Everyone but Lee and Bify is hypnotized by the song. Cassandra: the microphone "You will all forget this. All you will remember, is the dance." students nod. Lee: appalled "You're using her technology?" Cassandra: "I'm correcting things." Lee: frantic "What about Barrage, and Lynch?" Cassandra: "It's all taken care of. You've done a great service to the Council by exposing all of this. It won't go unnoticed. Now be a kid, and enjoy the dance." Council member presses a button on the laptop, and the prank song stops playing, replaced instead by a loud dance track. The students snap out of their trance and start dancing again. Cassandra walks away into the shadows, winking at Lee just before she disappears. Biffy walks up behind him. Biffy: "Okay, that was weird, and did you see that guy that was with them? I'm telling ya, he wasn't human." Tina: her temple "Ohhh. They got me, didn't they." nods. "Lee, what happened?" looks at Biffy for his response. Biffy just shrugs. Lee: "Honestly Tina, I don't even know where to begin." walks over to Kimmie, who is getting a cup of punch. Biffy: "Hey. Me, you and my ugly hat wanna dance? Huh?" shrugs, puts down her punch, and begins dancing with Biffy. They aren't the only couple out on the dance floor, as Holger and Greta are boogieing it up. Cam and Brandy walk up to Lee and Tina. Camillio: "Bro, I'm so sorry man. I think they got me for like the hundredth time, yo! We win?" Lee: smiling "Yeah. I think we kinda did." Tina "Wanna–dance?" returns Lee's smile. In the rafters, a shadowy figure creeps up to a lever and pulls it down. The lights go out, and the students in the gym below scream in panic as chaos ensues.